1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication systems and more particularly to a regional message server that provides the ability to establish interoperability between many incompatible data communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regional public safety and transportation organizations utilize incompatible infrastructures that do not support communications between the various agencies. In order to support seamless communications between multiple jurisdictions, a system is needed that allows users in one agency to specifically address users in other agencies. This objective must be accomplished with minimal impact to users of existing mobile data systems, yet it must offer an environment that is easily scalable as new agencies decide to participate.
However, existing communication systems present significant hurdles to accomplishing such goals. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, two communication units 120, 121 within a given agency (e.g., Agency A) presently have an existing mobile data system (message switch 122, CAD host 123) in place. These systems were designed to allow officers within each respective agency to send and receive messages among local agency units 120, 121 and the local host (CAD) 123 system. Agency B similarly includes mobile units 125, 126, message switch 127, and host 128. There is no conventional addressing provision in place to allow an Agency A unit (FIG. 1A) to send messages to an Agency B unit (FIG. 1B).
Each agency also chooses the method by which they want to address their units. Agency address plans typically reflect their method of operation. Some agencies use officer badge numbers, some use unit numbers assigned to vehicles, some may use beat plan representations, and others may simply choose arbitrary numbers.
The problem is that each particular agency has its own schema and formats for addressing mobile and stationary systems. When each agency exists on its own, with no inter-agency integration requirement, it really does not matter how they choose to address their units. It is also quite likely that some agencies would, in fact, choose similar schemes so that one agency may have addresses that are duplicated in another agency. This is a problem that must be solved if inter-agency communication is to be achieved. The present invention solves this problem, as shown below.